Harry Potter and the West Tower
by Phoxy-Kitsune
Summary: AU
1. The Trainride

Phoxy Kitsune (PK)- I'm actually doing this...laughs I am currently at a standstill with my other fics cause no one seems to like to review them...so ...I'm typing a new one NYAH!  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter...that honor belongs to J. K. Rowling.  
  
PK- Let's get this party going shall we.   
  
"Are we there yet?" Ron asked with a yawn stifled by his sleeve. The train steamed forward on the tracks, just as it had been doing for so many hours now.  
  
"If we where there, you'd know." Hermione responded in pure annoyance. Sometimes Ron was a complete idiot...er...ok so it was most of the time. Like maybe ninety-five percent of the time.  
  
"I wouldn't know If I was asleep." Ron countered.  
  
"Oh? Well I'm pretty sure you aren't asleep now are you." Hermione finished the argument simply with her great knowledge of logic.  
  
Harry rolled his eyes at the two of them. Every time he turned around they were sprouting and spitting at each other over some silly new argument. It was quite annoying really.  
  
The three of them were completely bored. There was nothing to do and nothing to really look at out the window either. It was dark, stormy, and foggy. Yep, really exciting.  
  
The car door slid open and two girls peered into it, "Oh see. I told you there were people in here." The blonde girl said as she crossed her arms eyeing her sister with an annoyed expression plastered on her face. Her eyes were an astonishing red colour, almost as if they were on fire deep within their round depths. She was already changed into her Hogwarts school uniform and her light blonde hair hung down to her shoulders.  
  
"Shut up. How was I suppose to know that?" Responded the second girl. Her sandy-blonde hair hung down to her waist. She too wore her Hogwarts outfit, and her blue eyes seemed to shine out with their own ocean aura.  
  
The first girl looked in at the small group of three and smiled a warm smile, "I'm sorry. We'll go find somewhere else to sit. Forgive our intrusion."  
  
"Wait. We have room." Hermione said with a soft smile of her own, "You can stay in here if you'd like."  
  
"Thank you so much." The light blond haired girl said as she and the second girl moved into the room and shut the door, "I'm Apryl by the way, and this is my sister Heather."  
  
Heather turned and her blue eyes landed right on Harry's forehead. "I heard Harry Potter went to Hogwarts. But I thought it to be just a rumor."  
  
Harry smiled a bit "Well, it's not."  
  
"It's not nice to stare Heather." Apryl stated throwing a look at her sister as she took her seat by Ron, who was sitting by the window.  
  
Heather tore her gaze away from Harry and to her sister. "I wasn't staring!" she sat down opposite of Hermione and by her sister.  
  
"I believe it is staring when you look at someone without blinking for a long while. Or am I mistaken?" Apryl asked half-heartedly, not even looking at Heather.  
  
Ron shifted uncomfortably in his seat.  
  
'They fight worse than Ron and Hermione...' Harry thought to himself as he watched the two sisters nearly go at each other's throats.  
  
"I wasn't staring!" Heather argued with diligence.  
  
"Yes you were!" Apryl threw back.  
  
Heather pulled out her wand, "I wasn't!"  
  
"You were!!" Apryl said as she pulled out her own wand.  
  
"Finite Incantatem!" Hermione said as she whipped out her own wand, and disarmed the two sisters.  
  
"What you do that for!?" Both of them asked at the same time in a mild outrage.  
  
Hermione huffed, "Don't be ridicules. You two could get expelled for fighting on the train ride. And we aren't' even to the school yet!"  
  
"Who are you?" Heather asked eyeing Hermione, well aware that she is correct.  
  
"Hermione Granger." She responded as she put her wand away.  
  
"And I'm Ron Wesley." The red head said as the two girls picked up their wands and put them away.  
  
"And Harry Potter." Apryl said with a grin as she retook her seat. "I can't express how honored I am to meet you. When you live in America most of your life you don't plan to meet people who live way over here."  
  
"You're from America?" Ron asked with interest.  
  
"Yes. We moved here to stay with our grandparents." Apryl explained.  
  
"They be happy we're leaving for the entire school term too." Heather added.  
  
"Why is that?" Harry asked.  
  
"Because they hate us. Because they be muggles and we are witches." Apryl stated with a bit of bitterness in her tone.  
  
"Trust me. The feeling is mutual towards them as well. I think they hated our mother too, because she married a wizard. Not that they got a say in it." Heather said with a smirk on her face.  
  
There was a silence that followed after that, but Hermione had to break it.  
  
"So, you are transfer students?"  
  
"Yes." Apryl answered.  
  
"From and American School?" Hermione followed up.  
  
"Yea." Heather replyed.  
  
"What school?" Ron asked the question Hermione was about to blurt out.  
  
"Salem School of Witch Craft and Wizardry." Apryl chimed happily.  
  
"I miss it there." Heather said with a sigh, "But hopefully Hogwarts will be just as fun."  
  
"It's a blast." Ron confirmed happily.  
  
"Yes, but isn't Lord Voldey back and hanging around this part of the world?" Heather asked.  
  
"Voldey?" Harry thought he was going to bust out into laughter.  
  
"Yea. Lord Voldemort." Heather confirmed a bit unsure if she said something wrong.  
  
Ron shuddered at the name.  
  
"Well, we aren't sure where he is really." Hermione answered.  
  
"I see." Apryl said sounding a bit disappointed really.  
  
The conversation after that seemed to die as the train slowly pulled into the station....  
  
PK- er...I think I'll end it there..... this is a self insert alternate universe fic. So bear with me. That and it's my first HP fic ever...sooooo...yea...  
  
READ,  
  
ENJOY,  
  
REVIEW!! 


	2. Sortinghats New Song

PK- laughs Miss me??  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own HP..If I did, I'd be making the fourth movie, and writing the sixth book right now instead of this.  
  
"Firs' ye'rs. This'saway. Follow me." Hagrid called to all the frightened looking young eleven year olds.  
  
"Whoooa..." Darek, a first year, said as he looked up at the tall man before him. It was dark, rainy, and wet. Not at all pleasant out and this giant was going to eat him. He just knew it.  
  
"I'll be takin' ya ta 'Ogworts if you will follow me." Hagrid said as he lead them down a path to extremely rocky looking boats that appeared to be about to sink at any moment now.  
  
This also proving the first year wrong, and the tall man wasn't going to devour them. HE WAS GOING TO GET THEM ALL KILLED!  
  
As the group of first years hobbled off behind Hagrid, Harry and company made their way off of the train.  
  
"Who is that?" Heather asked looking at the back of Hagrid's head.  
  
"That's Hagrid. Keeper of the Keys on Hogwarts grounds." Hermione informed in her I-know-every-blasted-thing-on-this-bloody-planet tone.  
  
"Right.." Apryl said as they took the safer route to the castle by buggy. "Are they really going to cross that river in those little boats?" She asked it almost astonished by even the thought of it.  
  
"Yea. All first years do exactly that." Ron said. The group sat down in their little carriage and waited to be carted off by the invisible force that would pull them up to the castle.  
  
"Is this carriage full?" Asked a voice from out-side. A shabby looking fellow walked aboard and peered in on them.  
  
"Umm...we can fit one more." Apryl said as she looked at the man. He was a bit exasperated, but, he was hansom.  
  
"Thank you miss." He said as he took a seat in the buggy with them. "I'm Professor Lupin by the way. I'm glad to be here this year."  
  
"Professor? Are you going to be the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher?" Heather asked in a pushy tone.  
  
"Don't be rude." Apryl said glowering at her sisters insolence.  
  
"Not rude at all." Lupin said waving away that idea with a jester of his hand, "And Yes, to answer your question, I am going to be the new teacher for the Defense Against the Dark Arts position."  
  
"Aren't you...er...frightened?" Ron asked wearily.  
  
"Why would I be?" Lupin asked looking at the red head half confused.  
  
"They say the position is cursed. Every teacher for a while now has had some kind of accident or problem, or worse..." Ron rambled on in explanation.  
  
"Oh, just a minor coincidence." Lupin said, once again squashing the concern of his future student.  
  
The carriage was moving now, heading forwardly towards the school up the winding rock and dirt trail. There was a quarter moon out in the early nights sky, already lighting up the grounds for the evening and preparing for night.  
  
"Professor..." Apryl started as she looked at Lupin.  
  
"Yes miss...oh good gracious. I don't believe I know your names." Lupin said putting his finger to his chin as realization of this minor problem came to him.  
  
"Heather Brown." Heather said with a half-hearted smile.  
  
"Harry sir." Harry said looking at the professor...  
  
"James Potters son, correct?" Lupin asked.  
  
"Yes sir." Harry confirmed.  
  
Lupin nodded as the rest introduced themselves. "I'm Hermione Granger." The forward opinionated witch informed happily.  
  
"Ron Wesley" The red head said.  
  
"I'm Apryl Lynn Brown." Apryl said with a heart-filled smile.  
  
"It's very nice to meet you Apryl." Lupin said smiling warmly at her as well.  
  
"The feeling is mutual." Apryl said happily, "Now what I wanted to ask you is if you knew the reason for the demen-"  
  
"Cough, I'm Darek Kitsune." Said a voice coming from the corner of the compartment.  
  
Everyone blinked and their heads turned towards the voice. There was a boy with brown hair with the tips dyed a lighter blonde color. His eyes were blue and he sat with his arms crossed.  
  
"When did you get here?" Ron asked in his bliss filled arrogance.  
  
"I've been here the entire time!" The young boy said with a bit of force.  
  
"You're a first year. I saw you walking with Hagrid..." Apryl said looking at the boy.  
  
"Yea, so? What of it?" Darek asked in mild annoyance. He had the slight tendency to be overlooked and forgotten, and ever so often completely ignored, such as it seemed he had been just now.  
  
"You're suppose to cross the lake. All first years go threw it every year." Harry said with a frown across his brow.  
  
"Are you mad!? Have you seen the waters out there? I'm a first year student, I'm not stupid." Darek said a bit stronger than what he was.  
  
"The boats won't sink." Lupin reassured, not that it mattered now, seeing as they were just minuets away from the school now and Hagrid and the rest of the first years were halfway across the lake at this time.  
  
"I know. They are charmed to keep afloat." Darek said in a bit of insolence and rebletry.  
  
"How did you know that?" Ron asked looking at the kid. He viewed the boy as a kid because he was only a first year, but being only two years younger than Ron he wasn't that much more of a kid that said red head.  
  
"I read it in Hogwarts a History." Darek answered bluntly.  
  
Hermione looked about ready to cry, "You've...you've read Hogwarts a History?"  
  
"Yea. I've read all my text books at least once threw as well as others." Darek confirmed looking at the girl he just now recently learned to be Hermione. "Me and my sister both."  
  
"Have you really?" Hermione asked with a smile, "Nice to see not everyone is an illiterate presumptuous pin head."  
  
Ron snapped his head towards Hermione "I'm not an illiterate presam- whatever pin-head."  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes.  
  
"Could have fooled me..." Darek said with a bit of attitude.  
  
"Why you..." Ron started, but was cut off by Professor Lupin who smiled and announced a cheery "We're here." To the group.  
  
The carriage stopped and the group hopped out and walked inside. Professor McGonagall stopped Darek at the door to wait at her side for the rest of his classmates to arrive from the lake.  
  
Lupin moved up to the table in the front of the eating hall and took a seat next to the other professors.  
  
"Aww...I didn't get to ask him my question..." Apryl whined to everyone who listened to her.  
  
"Aww...poor you." Heather said, sarcasm oozing from her words.  
  
Apryl gave a huff at her sister as they sat down at the Gryffindor table with Harry Ron and Hermione. They had already been placed in their houses by the sorting hat before the beginning of the year, so everything was already set up for the transfers.  
  
Finally the first years arrived, and they looked horrible. Save for that Darek kid who was completely dry and peachy looking.  
  
"I bet you he's in Slytherin. I bet you anythin' that little viper is in Slytherin." Ron told his friends at a harsh near whisper.  
  
The hat that was placed so nicely on the stool began to sing out above the crowd, "Another year be coming along the dusty roads of time Vacations cleansed our faces of previous dirt and grime Friends reunite from pasts of the old year Summer leading up to this meeting of happiness not fear But longer, tougher roads lay ahead  
  
Fear seems to surround us despite the arguments we've said  
  
Four Houses be what I am honored to send each successfully to Sending you to the appropriate houses where your best you shall surely do Hufflepuff, full of life, so bright and witty Ravenclaw, cunning as ever, never needing pity Gryffindor bold as none other, so noble and so true Slytherin, aware, never needing help from me or you These four houses, you new comers shall profit from The future lay here, because the future is what you shall become."  
  
The whole room broke out into applause as the song came to a brisk end. And slowly the new years were called up to the stool. This was how they were sorted into their houses.  
  
"Rachel Killigan." Professor McGonagall called out. A scared looking girl stepped up and sat on the stool.  
  
"Hufflepuff!" The hat called out and a roar of cheering came from the Hufflepuff table as the girl gladly went and took her seat at her house table.  
  
"Jaaka Stonestrong" Came the Professors voice again.  
  
A boy stepped up to the stool and, "Ravenclaw!". A thunderous round of clapping from the table and the boy took his new seat.  
  
It continued threw the thirteen new students. It turned out that Ryley Tadtruck, Chris Sonager, Stacy Irvings, and Chris Sonager were the new Ravenclaws. Rachel Killigan, Kate Ivary, and Lacie Tuckerson were all Hufflepuff. Victoria Burns, Lindsay Southern, and Amy Blevins went to Slytherin. And the new Gryffindors were Becky Hacket, Gail Pace and..  
  
"Darek Kitsune..." McGonagall called out the last name on the list.  
  
The brown haired blonde tipped boy hopped up onto the stool and the hat had a party going threw his head. After what seemed like decades the hat finally declared it's decision, "Gryffindor!"  
  
"What?" Ron asked in disbelief as the entire Gryffindor table broke out into applause as the boy came bouncing to take his seat...right next to Hermione too, it being the only seat left.  
  
"Hello again." He said grinning at the group.  
  
Ron was too busy deciding which utensil to grab first to start drilling out his brain slowly.  
  
This was going to be a rough year indeed.  
  
"Hello." Heather responded, slightly annoyed.  
  
'Great...this is all Gryffindor needs. Another know it all, show-offy rule breaker.' Harry thought, knowing full well that that was exactly what he was, even if he would never admit it...  
  
PK- aaaand...that's where it ends for now...  
  
READ,  
  
ENJOY,  
  
REVIEW!! 


	3. Dumbledores Anouncements

Phoxy- TT.TT....just start the blasted thing...  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own it. If I did...I'd be richer than what I am right now...I own a penny...so even if you sue me you're kinda screwed because you're suing me for a penny and spending thousands of dollars for a lawsuit...so...yea..  
  
The feast was excellent. Everything about it tasted so good, and despite Ron groaning every time Darek started up a new conversation or was just sitting there, everyone was having a pleasant time.  
  
Dumbledore stood up as they were nearing the end of the meal and held up his hands to silence the room. After the hush fell upon the hall he spoke, "Just a few minor announcements. Hogwarts will be having dementors surrounding the school at all times. As most of you know this is a precaution due to the recent escape of Sirius Black."  
  
A whisper went around the room at the name. It was known, the murderous escapee Sirius Black was on the loose once again.  
  
"I must warn you, not to give the dementors any reason to harm you. They aren't nice in anyway, and it will be best to just leave them be so they leave you be." Dumbledore continued, "On a lighter note. This year we have two transfer students. Heather and Apryl Brown who will be joining the Gryffindor house."  
  
Heather and Apryl stood up as the Hall applauded for them. As they sat back down Darek stood up looking a bit confused.  
  
"Don't you mean three Headmaster?" The first year asked out towards the head-table.  
  
There was another wide spread waft of whispers spinning around and throughout the great hall.  
  
Dumbledore merely smiled at the boy, "No. I do mean two."  
  
Darek opened his mouth to speak out again, but with a stern look from McGonagall he decided better against it, and took his seat.  
  
"What was that about?" Heather asked looking at the first-year.  
  
"It doesn't make sense..."He said with a heavy sigh, showing he didn't want to say anymore. And perhaps he was afraid to face the wrath of Professor McGonagall.  
  
"Another announcement. Mr. Filtch wants me to remind all of you that any dung bombs found shall be retraced back to its owner and that owner shall receive detention, possibly more than one." Dumbledore paused as the students giggled a bit, but soon continued onward, "Also, the west tower by the deviations class room is off limits to all students. Anyone caught going up there shall be greatly punished. No student is permitted up there at all, and no student, who values their health, should attempt to explore this further. With that said...you all may head to your dormitories."  
  
At the final words the students got to their feet and gathered around their House Prefects.  
  
"The password for Gryffindor common room is Fortuna Major." Percy, Ron's older brother, the prefect informed to the first years as well as the rest of the group.  
  
The Gryffindor first years stayed with Percy a bit longer as the rest made their way up the flights of stairs on up to the dormitories.  
  
"Where's Darek?" Percy asked looking from his list to everyone of the other first years.  
  
"Who?" Becky asked. She was a blonde haired girl with a bit of chubbiness tinged to her body, but she was still nice looking for a grubby first year.  
  
"The kid with the brown hair, American type styled tips.." Percy described.  
  
"...Er...He left with the other group." Gail answered. She had red hair and freckles crossing her soft face.  
  
Percy looked up the fight of stairs. It was already clear of students meaning they should head to the dormitories now as well. "Alright..." And with that he led the rest up to the common room.  
  
But, in the common room there was a wide spread of conversation spread out about either the dementors and Sirius Black, or the West Tower.  
  
"I heard that Black was in London!" Angelina said to a group of her friends, and they all gasped in unison.  
  
Another group over by the fireplace was where our nice little group was settled down in. "What do you think is up there?" Ron asked the others, as if expecting them to know more about the topic than he did.  
  
"It could be another three headed dog." Hermione mused.  
  
"Three headed dog?" Apryl asked.  
  
"Did she shudder?" Heather asked annoyed by her sisters arrogance.  
  
"I was just making sure I heard her right." Apryl crossed her arms.  
  
"Sure you were." Heather said rolling her eyes.  
  
"In our first year," Harry started, trying to kill their argument before it got out of hand, "The third corridor was blocked off to all students because there was a three headed dog dwelling in it to guard the sorcerers stone."  
  
Heather blinked, "How do you know?"  
  
"We...kinda ran into it." Ron answered as intelligently as he could.  
  
"Wow..."Apryl said in awe.  
  
"Isn't that when Lord Voldy attached himself to that Defense against the Dark Arts teacher?" Darek asked as he leaned against the big armchair Harry was sitting in.  
  
"When did you get here?" Ron asked glaring at the first year.  
  
"I'VE BEEN HERE!" Darek said threw tightened teeth, "I walked up here with you guys!"  
  
"Did you really?" Heather asked looking at Darek.  
  
"I walked right next to you!" He replied looking right back at Heather.  
  
Heather blinked, "Really?"  
  
"No he walked next to your ghost." Apryl said with annoyance once again tinting her tone because of her sister.  
  
Hermione coughed, deciding not to let the argument she saw in the near future even begin to start, "Yes, you're quite right Darek. Though I don't know how you'd know that. That was never published in any news paper and was kept to the schools headmaster and Harry...er...and me and Ron and now all of you." Hermione smiled nervously.  
  
"Way to go Hermione." Ron said half-heartedly. He really didn't care seeing it was two years ago. And, Harry wasn't making a big fuss about it either.  
  
Percy walked over to them, "Have you guys seen that first year, Darek?"  
  
"I'm right here!" Darek nearly screamed.  
  
Percy blinked as he looked over at the boy next to Harry, "Oh, didn't see you there."  
  
Darek sweet dropped, "Don't worry, no one usually does...besides my sister...but frankly she wishes she didn't see me anyways."  
  
"Sorry to hear it." Percy started and then finished with, "You weren't suppose to come up to the dormitories until I led you here."  
  
Darek blinked, "Er...sorry?"  
  
Percy rolled his eyes, "Just don't get into trouble with the teachers. And try to follow directions next time." He turned and walked over to his own little click of friends.  
  
Darek made a face and stuck his tongue out at the back of Percy's head.  
  
Ron laughed, maybe he was wrong about this kid, he wasn't annoying. He was funny and rebellious. Not bad qualities, unless your in school.  
  
"Did you notice all of the new students this year are girls except for me...and I thought there were more students drafted for Hogwarts than that each year."  
  
"Usually there are. I don't understand why there are so few this year." Harry said.  
  
"Hey..." Heather said as realization hit her, "What was up with you in the Great hall?"  
  
"Er...ummm....what do you mean?" Darek asked playing stupid.  
  
"She means why did you ask if the Headmaster meant three transfer students instead of two." Apryl followed up.  
  
"I...heard on the train that there were going to be three. I had to make sure he was right." Darek said with a smile.  
  
"Oh. That makes sense." Heather said with a smile.  
  
"So, what do you guys think is in the West tower?" Harry asked turning towards Heather.  
  
"Probably dementors." She said with a shrug.  
  
"No way. Dumbledore hates dementors. He wouldn't let them in the school." Darek said with a smile.  
  
"Another fact from 'Hogwarts a History'." Hermione said with a smile.  
  
Ron rolled his eyes a bit bored by how alike the first-year and Hermione were. It was scary. And, a bit annoying as well.  
  
"So what do you think is in it?" Apryl asked Darek raising a brow at the boy.  
  
"Er...umm....not r-really sure." He answered a bit nervously. He yawned and turned to leave, "I'm tired, g-goodnight."  
  
The group looked at each other as the first year headed up the stairs to the boys quarters.  
  
"He's odd." Heather announced to everyone.  
  
"I agree." Ron said hands down.  
  
"Kinda like you. "Harry said looking at Ron. The group laughed save for the red head.  
  
"Not funny Harry." Ron said crossing his arms.  
  
The clock in the room struck twelve with a Ding-ding-a-dong, chiming twelve times as if screaming at everyone that it was midnight.  
  
"Is it really that late already?" Hermione asked with a dumbfounded expression on her face.  
  
"Guess so." Apryl said with a yawn.  
  
"You big mouthed bass." Heather said looking at her sister.  
  
Apryl glared at Heather, "I am not!"  
  
"You looked like it." Heather said with a smirk on her face.  
  
"I was yawning."  
  
"And you looked like a Big Mouthed Bass!" Heather countered.  
  
Hermione sweat dropped. "Need me to show you to our rooms...?"  
  
The twins looked at Hermione, "Sure." They said in unison with a smile on their faces.  
  
Hermione smiled and headed to the stairs with the two girls following close behind, 'this...is going to be a long year...especially with the time turner...' she thought to herself.  
  
Everyone slowly broke off from their clicks and went to sleep...  
  
Phoxy- laughs at herself I'm such an idiot...I swear...this is fun though...  
  
READ,  
  
ENJOY,  
  
REVIEW!! 


End file.
